


Relaxing

by Darkicedragon



Category: Legend of the Sun Knight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/pseuds/Darkicedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storm goes out drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucathia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/gifts).



Storm sighed, pulling his cloak around him tighter. He had tied his hair back, making sure as much of it as possible wasn't poking out of his hood. He could have washed the dye out, to make him even more unrecognisable, but the thought of reapplying it afterwards… Ugh. It wasn't worth it. Underneath his cloak was a drab garb, placing him further from the flirtatious clothing of the Storm Knight.

Now, if he could just keep his head down without arousing suspicion (and stopped his habit of winking at every woman he saw), then he only had to worry about being recognised for the rest of the night as well…

* * *

  
Entering the tavern was a bit like walking into another world, the bright flickering flames almost hurting after the darkness of outside, the loud conversations and the raucous laughter that permeated every space.

Storm found his usual table, but frowned when he saw that it was completely empty. Surely he wasn't that late…? The table was clean though, not even showing that it had been wiped, so the others must not have arrived yet.

He ordered his usual drink, and then after briefly mulling it over, ordered his round for the others too.

It was just as he was sitting back down, the tavern door creaked open, and the Sun Knight Platoon staggered in, looking haggard and weary. They trooped to his table and crawled onto the chairs, a number of them either instantly flopping all over the table or guzzling down the drink. A few of them tried doing both, with some success.

"Do I want to know…?" Storm asked, raising an eyebrow to Adair, modulating his voice – unfortunately, there were some people who could recognise Storm just when he talked as he found out one night; after that, he tried to change the way he spoke when he didn't want it known he was there.

Adair sent him a tired smile. "Well, Sun ordered us to run another lap around the city."

Storm frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. "But don't you already…?"

"Yeah."

Ouch. He wasn't going to ask how it happened – he would find out later anyway. Shaking his head, Storm said, "The next round is on me as well, then."

The cheer that went around the table made Storm smile. The people that had to deal with Sun on a regular basis had to look out for each other, after all.


End file.
